


What’s Your Poison? (the Candy Mania Remix)

by mific



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Candy, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Shopping, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: “Pick N Mix,” Eames said smugly. He gestured toward a wall of open bins, each with a different type of candy. “One of the greatest contributions of my people to the planet.” He reached toward a bin and ran his fingers through the wrapped sweets inside. “Tell me, darling, what’s your poison?”





	What’s Your Poison? (the Candy Mania Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeWithConsequences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transit & Transition 4: Singapore Changi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116575) by [CoffeeWithConsequences](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithConsequences/pseuds/CoffeeWithConsequences). 



> The image of Arthur and Eames discussing the relative merits of candy was irresistible, so I had to remix this story as art. Created for Remix Revival 2018.  
> Watercolours and marker, finished digitally. Also, OMG why did I decide to paint a bazillion sweets on a deadline!

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/d3e4/g235jbgup2sl3luzg.jpg)

 


End file.
